


yet another groupchat au

by lingerl0ser



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, im confused writing this so, im sorry if this gets confusing, theres way to many characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerl0ser/pseuds/lingerl0ser
Summary: a chaotic group chat, there wont be to much angst hopefullybut ynkow... dramaim writing this as a break from seriousness so its mainly gonna be a whole bunch of fun :)))
Relationships: Ashley Frangipane | Halsey/Hayley Williams, Awsten Knight/Otto Wood, Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt, Chloe Kristensen/Geoff Wigington, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. THe begining

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know its a sin that ive started a new fic and i still need to update my other one
> 
> anyways goodluck, the chapters will start out short bc why not
> 
> i actually hate the formatting of this but idk how to make it bold on here, if someone could leave some tips that would be greatly appreciated

~Pete Wenz created the group chat Get In Losers We're Going Shopping~

~Pete Wentz added Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Patrick Stump and Andy Hurley~

Pete Wentz: who wans to skipppp  
Mikey Way: wans  
Patrick Stump: wans  
Pete Wentz: shut the fuck up  
Gerard Way: wans  
Pete Wenz: i will rip ur dick off 

~Gerard Way changed Pete Wenz’s nickname to dick ripper~

dick ripper: fuck u  
Andy Hurley: i wanna  
can we get chicken nuggets  
dick ripper: sure  
Gerard Way: im coming  
Patrick Stump: im not  
Im stuck in maths with miss fucking moore again  
Mikey Way: fuck miss moore im out  
Patrick Stump: sit the fuck down ur not leaveing me this time bitch  
Andy Hurley: whoa aggressive pat  
fr tho mikey the principal said ur gonna be in a saturday det next time u skip  
Mikey Way: dont give a shit  
dick ripper: hang on

~dick ripper added Frank Iero~

dick ripper: hi frank care to explain why there r saturday dets

~Frank Iero changed their nickname to fronk~

fronk: better  
oh i think its bc i told the principal that after dets were for pussys  
Mikey Way: wow fuck u i might have one now  
fronk: lol not sorry  
i dont even know who u r sooooo  
Gerard Way: oh your the guy who set ur english textbook on fire in the hallway arent u  
fronk: lol yeah thats me  
dick ripper: literally everyone knows who u r dont they frank  
fronk: lol yeah  
Patrick Stump: do u ever stop saying lol  
fronk: lol no

Patrick Stump: hows skipping ma dudes  
dick ripper: never say ma dudes again pat  
its good  
andy ate like 30 cickn nuggets  
and gees being a mopey emo  
Mikey Way: cickn  
lol  
dick ripper: stoppppp  
Mikey Way: no  
fronk: the lack of nicknames upses me

~fronk changed Mikey Way's nickname to Mikey ayyy~

~fronk changed Gerard Way’s nickname to gay way~

~fronk changed Patrick Stump's nickname to Patty~

~fronk changed Andy Hurley's nickname to Hurl~

gay way: uve never met me so how tf do u know im gay then  
fronk: guessed lol


	2. Art™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter bc i was bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this really doesnt have any meaning other than i have to connect these chapters in some way.
> 
> this basically mirrors conversations ive had with my friends after ive stayed up really late on a project

gayway: kumbaya my lord  
Kumbayaaaaa  
fronk: wat  
Mikey ayyy: he’s been doing the Art™  
hes always like this after  
gayway: tHE ART HAS BEEN COMPLETED  
fronk: okay?  
Is he good  
Mikey ayyy: no  
jk he is but as his brother its my job tho bully him  
fronk: send a pic

~gayway sent a picture~

fronk: ok hes acc quite good  
why did it take u till 3am to finish tho  
gayway: dont question the Artist™  
Mikey ayyy: actually is 3:14am  
its best to ignore him when he gets like this frank  
fronk: k then  
where do yall sit at lunch  
Mikey ayyy: BLOCKED  
fronk: wat  
Mikey ayyy: u said yall unironically  
we sit in the far corner of the canteen tho  
why?  
fronk: i wanna meet u irl  
Mikey ayyy: nice  
fronk: should i be worried at gerards sudden disappearance  
Mikey ayyy: nah hes passed out on his desk   
fronk: um?  
Mikey ayyy: hes basically nocturnal but he has to go to schools therefore he just doesnt sleep  
fronk: rippppp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy thanks for reading i promise ill do something substantial soon


	3. mom friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome ray :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another bit of a short on sorry guys

Patty: I can't believe i woke up to this  
I hope some of you slept last night  
fronk: ooooh i know a mom friend

~fronk added Ray Toro to Get In Losers We’re Going Shopping~

~fronk changed Ray Toro’s name to fro toro~

fro toro: how many times do i have to tell you to stop adding me to random group chats franklin  
Patty: oh my god   
fro toro: what?  
Patty: another mom friend i don't have to handle the chaos alone anymore   
Fro toro: shit i have to mother others thank iero now  
I don't know how much of that i can handle  
Patty: same  
Mikey ayyy: omg franklin :,)))  
dick ripper: franklinnnn

~dick ripper changed fronk’s nickname to Franklin~

Franklin: first of all fuck u  
Second of all fuck u  
Third of all fuck u  
Fro toro: dollar in the jar  
Franklin: noooouuuoooo not fair  
Fro toro: you know the rules  
Franklin: fuc u  
Fro toro: i'm pretty sure that's ******’s job  
dick ripper: ooooh franklin has a crushhhhh  
whomst is this man????  
Patty: peter leave the poor man alone  
Franklin: peter :,)  
Mikey ayyyy: peter  
gay way: peter  
dick ripper: quit it shits  
Hurl: what even is this chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> danke for reading friends :)


	4. ajhdskajsh mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ay a short chapter for yall after forever. mikey gets got (not in that way yall r gross)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a minute, ive changed quite a bit about this fic so heres the updates:  
> -i removed brendon urie bc hes a terrible person (like if u want i just cant support him anymore)  
> -i also removed tyler joseph and josh dun bc i just dont really like top anymore and i havent put them in the fic yet so it doesnt rlly make a diffrence (same 4 their wifes)  
> -i changed ray toros name bc its problematic af to call all textured hair a 'fro', especially on someone whos not black
> 
> i hope u can still enjoy the fic, have fun!

Chapter 4:

Hurl: i just hurled :)  
Gay way: wtf why  
Hurl: idk man im sick  
Gay way: i meant the pun but good for you i guess  
Patty: i cannot believe The Andy Hurly just made a pun  
I'm disappointed, I thought we were mom friend twins.  
Ray: You understand how i felt when mikey got all up in pete wentz's pants now  
Gay way: fjhaksjdfhjs WHAT?????  
Mikey ayyy: raymond toro :(  
Gay way: MIKEY???????????  
Ray: oops :)  
Gay way: we will be talking about this asap mikey way  
Dick ripper: oooooh get got mikey  
Gay way: ur not of the hook either Peter  
Dick ripper: :(  
Fronk: can i help? Im good at intimidating  
Gay way: rnt u like 4 foot?  
Fronk: well yes but-  
gay way: uh i guess then  
Fronk: lovely ill see u then  
Gay way: where?  
Fronk: your house after school  
Gay way: sure  
Wait how do u know where i live  
Fronk: :)) see u there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! drop a comment on what you thing of this short ass chapter, have fun and stay safe. love yall <3


	5. climbing other peoples houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short but fun one

Fronk: im here :))  
Gay way: ok?  
Fronk: let me in >:(  
Gay way: im looking at u right now  
ur so short lmao  
Fronk: fuck u man  
Gay way: plz do  
Mikey ayyy: plz have this conversation in private.  
please.  
Gay way: oh  
hi   
Fronk: bye  
gerard im coming in  
Gay way: wat  
oh  
oh no  
frank stop  
Patty: ??  
Gay way: hes climbing up the side of my house  
ive shut my window  
hes going towards my parents bedroom  
ive reopened my window

Dick ripper: come back i miss this saga  
Gay way: i let him in my room in the end  
Mikey ayy: **my room  
you sleep in the basement  
Gay way: yeah well we needed to have a sit down with you mikey  
and i still do   
come up to your room  
young man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive just started a blog if yall would be at all interested in that? its mainly riot grrrl but i do post some emo stuff. hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay safe and wear a mask <3


	6. heya ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically what the title says and i guess some tea on petekey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again! this ones a bit longer than normal, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6:

dick ripper: hey mikey  
mikey ayyy: wat  
dick ripper: change my username?  
mikey ayyy: change it urself?  
dick ripper: bc couple goals?  
gay way: i would like to remind yall that this is a group chat  
keep the pda to a minimum

~mikey ayyy changed dick rippers name to Peter~

Peter: :(((((  
mikey ayyy: i changed it, happy?  
Peter: >:((( i guess  
Patty: jumping in here to also remind you that this is a group chat and to please continue this conversation privately.   
Peter: lmao you sound like a ‘cese and desist’ lettler  
but ok  
mikey ayyy: lettler lmao  
gay way: and ‘cese’????  
Peter: >>>>>:(((((((((

~Ray added Ryan Ross~

Ray: needed to interrupt before we went of on one of those again  
Ryan Ross: uh hello?  
Ray: Hi, its Ray from science  
You said you were new and i thought it might be a nice idea to meet some people  
Peter: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ray: although now i think about it maybe this specific group chat was a good idea  
Ryan Ross: um hi peter and thanks ray  
im sure your friends arent that bad  
fronk: we are  
gay way: oh hi frank  
Hi new person  
Ryan Ross: hi?  
im sorry i have no idea who any of you are  
Ray: Thats cool, we can do introductions  
I’ll start  
Well, you already know I'm Ray, I’m a junior and I play guitar  
Peter: HI! im pete, im also a junior, im mikey ways bf and i play bass  
gay way: !!!!!!!MIKEY!!!!!!!!   
mikey ayyy: pete! The Terms of Agreement!  
Peter: sorry ;)  
Ryan Ross: i feel like im intruding  
Ray: Its ok they’ll figure it out  
mikey ayyy: ANYWAY!   
im mikey way, im a sophomore and im gerards brother  
gay way: and im gerard (they/them plz). i make art  
fronk: im frank and i also play guitar and im gerards future husband  
gay way: frank??  
fronk: yes??  
gay way: actually nevermind  
Fronk: IM SO HAPPY  
Ryan Ross: oh Lithium  
nice  
Hurl: hi im andy, i play drums and i like math  
gay way: wow andy its been a minute since we saw you round these parts  
cowboy  
Hurl: oh dear  
Patty: making a very quick appearance to say hi im patrick and please dont spam me pete  
Peter: HIII  
PATTY!  
WANNA~  
HERE~  
MORE~  
OF~  
Patty: go to your boyfriend Peter  
Peter: my poetry :(  
ok :(  
MIKEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
mikey ayyy: no.   
Ryan Ross: thanks for introducing yourselves i guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! drop a comment with what you think, stay safe and wear a mask. love yall <3


	7. gae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a filler chapter, but i hope its still fun! :))

Ryan Ross: i have just realised i never introduced myself  
i’m Ryan, i write music and i like fashion and makeup.  
gay way: nice. same  
Ryan Ross: too which?  
gay way: all of them :)  
fronk: :(  
gay way: ??  
fronk: you stopped touching my hair :(((  
gay way: sorry  
fronk: :))  
Peter: yall r so gae  
gay way: mikey come and handle your boyfriend  
Peter: ! you dont deny it !  
mikey ayy: no 

Peter: this chat feels like its dead  
mikey ayy: its not frank and gerard just fell asleep  
again   
Peter: i said it before and ill say it again  
somethings goin on there  
mikey ayy: no i couldnt tell its not like frank literally lives at my house  
Ryan Ross: hi  
still here  
Peter: hiya  
im bored is anyone free  
mikey ayy: yeah  
Ryan Ross: i am  
Peter: kay yall can come round  
hurl: im coming  
ryan pm your address and ill come pick you up on the way  
Ryan Ross: ok  
thanks

hurl: im outside Ryan  
Ryan Ross: give me a second

hurl: pete let us in  
Peter: hi :)))))))))))))))))  
hurl: open the door?

gay way: michael where are you  
mikey ayy: read the chat?  
gay way: no >:(  
mikey ayy: im at petes  
gay way: k cool plz stay there  
mikey ayy: rude  
gay way: thats what im here for  
also franks staying over  
mikey ayy: no shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! would people be cool if i added short description paragraphs in-between? im not sure if i can keep it entertaining other wise :( let me know what you thought, stay safe and wear a mask. love yall <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading folks ill be back whenever tf i decide to write more :)


End file.
